


Rage

by orphan_account



Series: Tentacle AU [2]
Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Angst, Angsty Schmoop, M/M, Mutation, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Once-ler is tired of the Lorax trying to change him back to normal--it's almost insulting. (Human Lorax)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage

**Author's Note:**

> A literate, "reads-like-a-fanfiction" RP by Theresa and Kitty.

"Okay, let me try this again, stand still." the Lorax had been trying for days to turn the Once-ler back into his normal human self, but it was not going so well as he'd failed every single time. He concentrated on the large slimy creature before him, shutting his eyes and breathing deeply as he attempted to use his magic to fix him. When he opened his eyes, however, the Once-ler was still just as large and covered in slime as he had been before. The Lorax sighed, shaking his head. "Once more, I'll try concentrating even harder," he gasped, out of breath as he shut his eyes and focused on the Once-ler for the umpteenth time that day. 

"Just stop, Lorax," the Once-ler sighed irritably, sitting down on the floor with a sickening squish. He was tired of the schlop secreting from him and covering his body, oozing everywhere he walked, he was tired of being stuck in this damned factory, he was tired of not seeing the animals, he was tired of being afraid of looking in the mirror because it was always the same tentacled freak staring back at him. "If you keep this up, you'll probably just make it worse." 

The Lorax shook his head. "C'mon, we've got to keep trying." he wiped the sweat from his brow with his arm, magic took a lot out of him, but he was determined he could fix the Once-ler if he tried hard enough. "We can't give up now!" 

"No, Lorax." the Once-ler shook his head, frowning. "I've had enough. Just stop, please." He buried his face in his arms. He knew that he couldn't be "fixed", and he was pretty sure that deep down, the Lorax knew it, too. That didn't stop the man from trying his best every day, though. Once-ler wished he would just stop, it only made him feel worse.

"I'm just trying to help," the Lorax replied quietly, stepping closer. "I can do it, we just have to keep trying... If we give up, then we'll never be able to fix you..." he glanced away, he knew it would take a lot more than magic to fix the Once-ler, but he refused to stop trying. 

"Stop trying to fix me!!!" the Once-ler yelled suddenly, drawing himself up to his full height. "It's not going to happen, no matter how much you want it to! Why can't you just accept that?!" Why can't you just accept me? 

The Lorax flinched as the Once-ler quite suddenly yelled and he backed up slightly as he rose up to his full height. "I'm not willing to give up!" he shouted back, locking eyes with the Once-ler. "I refuse! So just let me keep trying!" 

"Because you can't stand to even look at me any more!!" the Once-ler shouted, his heart clenching in his chest. "You're not doing it for me---you're doing it on the chance that maybe you'll be able to look me in the eye when you fuck me again!!! That is, if you ever bothered to fuck me any more!!!" 

The Lorax felt a large ball of emotion rising in his chest, he wasn't sure, but he thought he felt a mixture of anger and sadness somewhere in there, mixed in with a whole slew of other things he couldn't quite pick out. He took a few deep breaths, attempting to hold back all the emotions threatening to burst out. "I can't believe you," it came out quieter than intended, "I spend all this time and energy trying to help you after what you did, and this is the thanks I get?!" his voice rose as he found his emotions becoming harder to control. "I shouldn't even bother after all the damage you've caused!" 

The Once-ler glared right back at him, holding his gaze. "Oh, so you're still holding that against me, then, as if this isn't punishment enough?!?" He gestured at his grotesque body, then grabbed the Lorax by the collar, yanking him forward. "Your fucking magic doesn't work, Lorax. You know it, and I know it. I'm stuck like this, and there's nothing either of us can do about it. So if you can't handle me, then get the fuck out right now." 

"I'm not the only affected by this, Once-ler!" the Lorax shouted back, holding his ground, even as the creature held him by the collar. "You know, Pipsqueak came by today," he kept his eyes firmly locked on the Once-ler's, "he wanted to see you, but I had to send him away because you can't even touch anything without killing it!" 

The Once-ler's expression twisted as if he were in pain, then he closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. Seconds later, he had the Lorax pinned on his stomach to the floor, and he hissed in his ear, "I would kill myself before hurting Pipsqueak. Don't you ever...ever...say anything like that again. Or I'll kill you, you son of a bitch." 

The Lorax drew in a sharp breath as he hit the floor and he shivered as he felt the Once-ler's breath in his ear, he was pissed, but he didn't dare say anything more on the subject, a twinge of fear passing through his chest as he heard the Once-ler's words, he steeled himself though and carefully whispered, "Get off of me." 

"No." the Once-ler growled, his voice frighteningly animalistic. "Fuck you, Lorax. I'll make you want me again." Four tentacles shot out and grabbed the Lorax's wrists and ankles, holding him to the ground. Another stuffed itself up his shirt, leaving a trail of slime across his stomach, and another slithered up his jeans leg towards his crotch. 

The Lorax pressed his cheek to the ground, there was really nothing he could do, he gritted his teeth as the slimy appendages snaked over him, fear now settling heavily in his chest as he began panicking. "You can't do this to me!" he pleaded, pulling at the tentacles that held him. 

"Shut up," the Once-ler growled, grabbing a fistful of the Lorax's hair and yanking his head back. "I'll do whatever the fuck I want for once." Impatiently, the tentacle in his jeans ripped through the fabric, wriggling into the Lorax's crotchal region and wrapping around his cock.

"O-oh god..." the Lorax shut his eyes, feeling shame wash over him as he grew hard under the tentacle's ministrations. "Please..." he begged quietly, squirming in the Once-ler's grasp. 

"You talk too fuckin' much," the Once-ler snarled, forcing a tentacle into the Lorax's mouth. "Maybe that'll shut you up." Another ripped rest of his clothing completely from the man's body, then wrapped tightly around his neck. The tentacle around his cock began pumping, and the one in his mouth thrust in and out. 

The Lorax turned his head away, attempting to dislodge to slimy appendage from his mouth, but to no avail, he immediately began to panic as a second tentacle wrapped around his neck, he took in quick short breaths through his nose, squeezing his eyes shut as the tentacles went to work defiling him. 

The Once-ler stroked his own, much larger cock as his tentacles fucked the Lorax, then he leaned over him, pushing the tip against his entrance. 

The Lorax glanced over his shoulder as he felt something prodding his entrance, his eyes grew wide as he saw how large the Once-ler's cock was, he shook his head and began squirming again. There was no way he could take the creature's huge length without a decent amount of pain. 

The Once-ler ignored him and began to push inside, moaning at the tightness that squeezed around his cock.

The Lorax screamed around the tentacle in his mouth, his neck straining against the tentacle wrapped around it. He clenched his fists and attempted to move his hips away, his muscles doing their best to try to force out the large intruder, but he was completely helpless and only succeeded in making it easier for the Once-ler to slide in further. 

The Once-ler let out a little gasp as he slammed in the rest of the way, his tentacles clenching in pleasure. "F-fuck, Lorax! You're way tighter than I...I..." he trailed off as he remembered why the Lorax felt tighter. 

The Lorax tried his best to keep his breathing steady, but it came in quick gasps as tears of pain began to streak his pale cheeks, his whole body was rigid and he couldn't relax himself no matter how hard he tried. He let out little groans around the appendage in his mouth, a mixture of slime and saliva dripping down his chin. 

The Once-ler pulled out and slammed back in again, wiping at the tears that were brimming in his eyes. He would give anything to be himself again, making gentle love with the Lorax in his bed. He wrapped his arms around the man beneath him, burying his face in his shoulder as he slid the tentacle out of his mouth. "Why don't you love me any more?" he whimpered, the question muffled against the Lorax's freckled skin. 

The Lorax drew in a shaking breath as the Once-ler slammed back in and coughed as he removed the tentacle from his mouth, adding more slime and spit to the mess already dripping from his chin. "I... I never quit loving you," he gasped, pressing his cheek against the ground. 

"You're a liar!!" the Once-ler howled, thrusting in and out again. "All you care about any more is trying to fix me! Well, I'm a monster, Moustache, and I've accepted that even though I hate it, but do you have to hate me, too?!" He pressed his face into the Lorax's neck, sobbing. 

The Lorax bit his lip, holding back the string of curses threatening to burst from his mouth, it felt like his insides were on fire and each thrust only seemed to hurt worse. To top it all off, he felt extremely guilty, a mess of emotions swirling around inside of him. What was he supposed to do? He pressed his forehead to the ground, clenching his teeth. "I was- Fuck!doing it for you!" he groaned. "I kn-know you hate being like this, so I used up every last bit of my energy every day t-trying to make you feel less miserable..." 

"I don't believe you!!!" the Once-ler sobbed, thrusting faster as tears rolled down his cheeks. "That's not possible, I--fuck!!!" he gasped as he reached his climax, desperately trying to hold himself together. He was oozing slime everywhere and his body felt like jelly, but he managed to stay solid as he rode it out. 

The Lorax gasped, his whole body shaking as he felt slime dripping all over him, he looked over his shoulder at the Once-ler, his cheeks stained with tears. "I-it's the truth! Ahh! I shouldn't have said all that stupid stuff, I'm Nnh! S-sorry!" he let out a loud cry as he came across the floor.

The Once-ler pulled out and stumbled backwards, collapsing on his back, his chest heaving as he cried silently. Was the Lorax telling the truth? He honestly couldn't tell any more, and he thought he might be going insane. 

The Lorax let out a little gasp as the Once-ler pulled out of him, slime dripping from his entrance, he tried to catch his breath, pressing his face to the floor, his entire body going limp. "O-Once-ler, I... I'm sorry..." he whispered. 

"Are you really?" the Once-ler asked bluntly, not moving from where he lay. Hell, if he was, did it matter? There was still nothing to do about it, he was still stuck in here...  
So maybe that was why the Lorax had been trying so hard. 

"Yes," the Lorax gasped, pulling weakly at the tentacles wrapped around his wrists and ankles. "I still love you," he mumbled against the floor, "Even if you're stuck like this forever." 

The Once-ler slowly withdrew his tentacles, closing his eyes. Forever? That was a long time. 

The Lorax slowly managed to crawl over to the Once-ler, laying down next to him. "And if you want, I'll keep trying to help you, I won't ever give up no matter what." he shut his eyes, wrapping an arm around the Once-ler. "But if you don't want me to, I won't force it," he whispered, unable to stop his voice from wavering as the thought saddened him. 

"It's...it's okay," the Once-ler muttered hoarsely, wiping at his eyes and tentatively wrapping his appendages around the Lorax, pulling him closer. "I'm sorry for...for getting so angry," he finished quietly, not caring to address what he'd done. 

The Lorax sighed, nuzzling against the Once-ler. "It's okay, I forgive you," he murmured, glancing up into the creature's blue eyes. "We'll get through this together, no matter what you look like. It'll be okay," he assured with a little smile. 

The Once-ler buried his face in the Lorax's shoulder, fighting back tears. It'll be okay.


End file.
